itsalaughproductionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Chyna Parks
Chyna Ann Parks is an eleven-year-old musical prodigy who can play more than 14 instruments. She's also an amazing singer, blowing people away with her big, soulful voice. She's good at dancing, cheerleading, and drama. Never afraid of a challenge, she sees high school as an exciting place. Unfortunately, she usually has to drag her new friends, Olive and Fletcher, out of their shells to experience it. She is the protagonist of the show. Personality Chyna's interests include making jokes, the color red, and cute boys. Unlike most of the ANTs, Chyna isn't as meek, and is much more outgoing. Unlike most high schoolers, her father doesn't like her going to parties or hanging around boys. Her brother also often annoys her sometimes. And as shown, Chyna is looking hard to find a place where she feels she belongs. History Season 1 In TransplANTed, she's immediately excited by the look of her new school, with a bonus of cute guys. At the A.N.T. Farm, Gibson welcomes her. Chyna then meets Olive, who immediately starts giving out facts on China's (the country) Dynasties. Chyna thinks her talent is talking but Olive says she has an eidetic memory. Chyna then meets Angus and almost launches a missle controlled by a joystick, thinking it's a game. She proceeds to see Fletcher carrying a human sculpture to her confusion. Fletcher explains that he's an artist, and is sculpting the class for an assignment. In music class, Chyna accidentally sits in Lexi's chair, so Lexi pushes her off of it to see if this "Chyna is breakable". ''Mr. Zimbaldi notices Chyna on the ground and helps her up, seeing that she's a new prodigy. He then asks her to play something on the violin, which Chyna wows everyone with. During signups, Chyna mocks Lexi. Olive then yells at Chyna to not mess with the big kids. During lunch, Chyna overhears Lexi and Paisley discussing Lexi's party tonight. Eager to go, Chyna invites Olive and Fletcher to join her. Upstairs, she has Fletcher make wax figures of themselves so they can sneak out. At the party, Cameron catches Chyna there, but she noticed he was supposed to be at church. Cameron explains that he paid Angus to rig the tracking device on his phone. She then finds a super hyper Olive who just drank a bunch of Red Viper that Lexi gave her. Olive then knocks into Fletcher who crashes the stereo, ruining the party. Chyna then plays guitar and performs, saving the party, and enraging Lexi. Then, her Dad shows up with Gibson and crashes the party. The next day, Chyna surprises Olive and Fletcher when she has a whole Music station set up, and says their gonna need a lot more wax figures if they want to have some more fun. In ParticipANTs, Chyna and Olive search for extracurricular activities to join. Chyna and Olive come up to the Cheerleading table where Lexi is. Lexi thinks Chyna should tryout for Cheerleading, so she and Olive do. At tryouts, Olive fails when she uses a super long cheer on wolves, while Chyna accidentally launches her shoe at Paisley's face. Unbelievably, Chyna makes the squad, but Olive doesn't. At the A.N.T. Farm, since Lexi says Chyna needs to practice, she cheers everything she says, annoying Olive. She then takes a rain check to get a weave with the other Cheerleaders, leaving Olive looking for a new friend. At practice, Lexi wears Chyna out with several exercises, leading to Chyna losing her voice, which is exactly what Lexi wanted so she can't tryout for the school play. At tryouts for the school play, Chyna's injured and ugly, but she still tries. She gives a heartbreaking speech which lands her the lead role, which was the same speech by the Hunchback Of Notre Dame. In The PhANTom Locker, Chyna has a crush on a High Schooler, and later helps Olive get over her fear of her ''"haunted" locker, by tricking her into getting into her locker at night, but later finds out that Cameron was the ghost, after Olive moves into her locker and "organizes" it for her. In StudANT Council, Olive tricked Chyna into running for student council because she didn't want to. Chyna this get's mad at Olive, and tricks her into running for student council. They then both try to not get elected by doing bad things. Later on, Cameron is named A.N.T. Farm representative. In Bad RomANTs, Chyna and Fletcher help Gibson get back together with his girlfriend, Sophie. In The InformANT, Chyna digs through the trash to get a Free-Village bag, and is accused of shoplifting by her dad. So, she makes his think that as revenge when she finds out. In ReplicANT, she begins to like Nigel, a new kid in the A.N.T. program, and Fletcher gets jealous. In ClairvoyANT, she convinces Cameron he's psychic after he feels down about not having a talent. In ManagemANT, she almost becomes famous when Hippo, a record-producer sees her perform Soccer Ball on the Internet. He changes her name, makes her wear a ridiculous costume, and almost makes her film a music video for his song, Lunchtime before he comes to his senses and lets her perform Unstoppable. In PhilANThropy, she saves Gibson from being fired by doing a Save Gibson web-a-thon. In FraudulANT, she helps Fletcher retrieve a painting his idol, Zanko, stole and passed off as his own. In The ReplacemANT, she gets Olive as her history teacher, and tries to get rid of her with the rest of the class after she becomes too mean. In MutA.N.T. Farm, Chyna experiences her first day in the "MutA.N.T. Farm" and helps separate the barrier between the regular kids and the MutANTs. In cANTonese Style Cuisine, Chyna meets Madam GooGoo (spoof of Lady Gaga), after Madam Goo Goo hears Chyna singing a new "Happy Birthday" song that Chyna wrote, and gets her phone number. However, when the A.N.T.s go to a fortune factory, Chyna realizes she lost Madam Goo Goo's phone number in the vat of dough. . But the problem is, she has to search all the fortune cookie, with the help of Olive , Fletcher and Angus, before anybody else finds it. To sneak in back to the fortune factory, Chyna and Olive disguise themselves as workers. Eventually they find the fortune cookie with Madam Goo Goo's phone number in it, after Madan Goo Goo apears in the fortune factory, and Chyna confesses to her that she lost her phone number, and Madam Goo Goo randomly opens a fortune cookie to write down her number again and finds her number already written on the paper. At the end of the episode Chyna and Madam Goo Goo perform the birthday song for one of the cheerleaders birthday. ("Born This Day by Madam Googoo and Chyna Parks, a parody of Lady Gaga's "Born This Way"). In IgnorANTs Is Bliss, Principal Skidmore makes Chyna write a speech for a Open House for the perspective A.N.T.'s and their parents. After Cameron accidently breaks her A.N.T. Pad, (which is where she kept her speech safe), Olive volunteers to help Chyna record her speech (since Olive remembers every word from what Chyna wrote on her speech, since she has a eidetic memory). But when a deafening noise (caused by Fletcher) makes Olive lose her memory, Chyna, Fletcher, and Angus go to great lengths to get her memory back before Principal Skidmore dismisses her from the A.N.T. Program and sends her back to kindergarten. At the end of the episode it is shown that Olive did lose her memory, up until the point when she got trampled in the hallway, then her memory came back. She doesn't want to leave kindergarten, but later feels bad when an angry Chyna finds out and leaves Olive's kindgarten class when she thanked her by making her re-write her speech again. Later at the Open House, Chyna's speech get's out of order when Fletcher knocks into Chyna, and she says some of the speech that didn't sound right. Olive steps into the A.N.T. Farm and helps her best friend deliever the speech. After the speech is done, Olive apologizes and they hug. In Slumber Party ANTics, she and Olive overhear Paisley talking about Lexi having a slumber party. Chyna wants to go, but Lexi doesn't want to invite her. Chyna then tells them that she and Olive are having a slumber party, just so that Lexi can get jealous. Chyna invites every girl from the A.N.T. Farm, but while at the slumber party, she gets a video chat request from Lexi, and it turns out that all of the girls that Chyna invited, are at Lexi slumber party. Chyna then lies that her slumber party has a world famous stylest, and a sushi chef. But when everybody from Lexi's party shows up, at Chyna's house, Chyna tells them that Fletcher (who was at Chyna's house because he wanted to be at the slumber party, because it's an all girls party, and to get closer to Chyna) is the world famous stylest, and since Fletcher's talent is art, he shows them that he does do a good job on hair. So eveybody stays at the party, but when it is shown that Olive does some odd stuff in her sleep, everybody leaves. In America Needs TalANT a reality show "America Needs Talent" arrives at Webster High, and everyone auditions to be on it; however Chyna and Lexi both get picked as finalists for the reality show. In the second half, Chyna arrives just in time before the show, after being trapped by a walrus, and later put in jail, with Olive, Fletcher, Darryl'' (her father), and Cameron (her older brother). While on the show, Lexi and Chyna are both put in the same hotel room. Chyna overhears Lexi talking to Paisley ''(who is put in the same hotel room as Olive), ''about stealing Chyna's song so that she can perform it on the show, and she can win. Chyna tricks her into singing "Sweet as a Sprinkle" on America Needs TalANT, and after Lexi finshed her performance, she realizes that Chyna tricked her, and Chyna sings ''"Beautiful", ''but ended up not winning. In SANTa's Little Helpers, Chyna helps make jack in the boxes for the orphans along with Olive and Fletcher (which was Principal Skidmore's idea), but when they discover that Principal Skidmore is selling the jack in the boxes for profit, they set booby traps in them, but later Principal Skidmore announces that she gave the last pack of toys to the orphans, so Chyna Olive and Fletcher have to get the jack in the boxes back, so Chyna dresses up like Santa and Olive and Fletcher dress up like Elf's. At the end, they save the jack and the boxes and they hug the orphans. In Some EnchANTed Evening, after Chyna learns that Fletcher has a crush on her, she lies about having a boyfriend, then later finds a fake one, for the double date that Olive set up for Fletcher and his girlfriend and Chyna and her boyfriend. On the triple date, ''(because Olive and Angus join them too) they both discover that they were both lying about being in a relationship with somebody else. In You're the One That I WANT, when Chyna gets the lead in the school musical, Lexi tries to sabotage the show with the help of Fletcher, who doesn`t want Chyna to fall for the leading man, Jared. More to be added soon. In PerformANTs, she with Olive, Fletcher, and Angus try to go to a Blood Butcher concert leading to having to make up a fake band because Roxanne wants to tag along. In PatANT Pending, she gets left out from inventing a backpack with Olive and Fletcher. In Ballet DANTser, she tries to calm Violet, the new A.N.T. down. In Body of EvidANTs, Chyna tries to figure out who killed Olive's Flurbot, but learns she accidentily killed it by feeding it too much food. In InfANT, she and Violet, Angus, Olive, and Fletcher tries to find a baby's talent for Skidmore, until they accidentily lose him in the school. Then, she learns that Skidmore was playing them so they could watch her nephew. Chyna Quotes TransplANTed Relationships with Main Characters 'Olive Doyle (2011-present; Best friend)' Chyna's best friend is Olive. Olive is the first ANT to intentionally approach Chyna in TransplANTed. In ParticipANTs, Olive calls Chyna her best friend. They both tryout for cheerleading together. In The PhANTom Locker, Chyna encourages Olive to face her fear of her locker. In StudANT Council, Olive tricked Chyna into running for Student council, so Chyna does the same to her. In the end, they become friends again. In ReplacemANT, Chyna says that Olive is four months younger than her. (see Cholive) 'Fletcher Quimby (2011-present; Best friend)' Chyna and Fletcher are really good friends. They appear to be very close than with Olive, such as when Chyna trusted Fletcher with her "Personal Question" instead of going with Olive he went with him. They both compliment each other in TransplANTed. Even though it looks as if Chyna knows that Fletcher has a crush on her, she hasn't responded to him about her liking him or not. (see Flyna) 'Lexi Reed (2011-present; Frenemy)' Chyna attempts to fit in with Lexi in TransplANTed, but Lexi isn't giving in. In ParticipANTs, Lexi makes it worse for Chyna when she injures Chyna badly, to prevent her from auditioning for the school play. (see Lyna) Cameron Parks (2011-present; Brother) Chyna and Cameron have an average sister-brother relationship. In TransplANTed, Cameron is displeased that Chyna is going to his high school. In another episode, Chyna doesn't want everyone to know that they are both related. But they both seem to love each other. (see Chameron) Background Information *She can play more than 14 instruments. (seen in TransplANTed) *She is an amazing singer as seen in TransplANTed, Bad RomANTs, ReplicANT, ManagemANT, The ReplacemANT, and MutANT Farm, CANTonese-Style Cuisine, America Needs TalANT, You're the One That I WANT, and PerformANTs. *She appears to be right handed. *It is discovered that she thinks better with her guitar. (seen in Bad RomANTs) Category:A.N.T. Farm Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:ANT Farm Category:Chyna Parks